


Notes

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Sexting, Smut, grossing Dean out, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Notes

The air in the bunker’s library was thick with concentration.  Sam was pouring over a stack of files, Y/N several books of lore, and Dean manned the laptop.  

No one had spoken for quite some time and Y/N was starting to feel a little restless.  A notebook that lay between her and Sam caught her attention and she pulled it in front of her.  Finding a blank page she quickly jotted,  _“Babe, I’m hitting a wall over here.  Coffee?”_ she slid it in the direction of her boyfriend and tapped her pen on the page before laying it on top of the notebook.

Sam gave her a puzzled look and picked up the notebook.  After reading her note he chuckled to himself and decided to play along.  _“Are we in middle school?  I’d take some coffee if you’re making it.”_ He placed the notebook back on the table.

Stifling a giggle,  _“Not middle school, but good way to talk w/o disturbing Dean ;)”_

_“Why would he care?”_

_“He wouldn’t, but he does care when I say things like, you look sexy when you concentrate.”_

Sam raised his eyebrows as the last one before writing back,  _“Oh really?  Kind of like how you put the tip of your thumb between your teeth while your read?”_

_“REALLY? Well how about when you dig through the files and your shirt rides up?  Kills me!”_

Y/N was biting her lip as she watched him think about that last one,  _“Well I could say the same about the top you decided to wear today.  Did you not wear a bra on purpose?”_

Adjusting how she sat to thrust her chest out a little she wrote,  _“Maybe…”_ she paused and studied Sam for a moment who was looking at files not really seeing them at this point, just waiting for her response.   _“You know…I don’t think I feel like coffee anymore.”_

_“No?  What would you prefer?”_

_“You…”_  she started to give him the note, but pulled it back smiling at the amused look on his face as he watched her add,  _“I want you to press me against the wall and kiss me.”_

Sam smirked and wrote,  _“That’s all?”_

_“Oh…you want all the details?”_

_“Baby, tell me what you want.”_

Y/N sighed and settled back into her chair, closing her eyes,  _“I want you to carry me to the bed and toss me onto my back.  Kiss me again as we undress each other.  Kiss and lick your way to my pussy where you give me my first orgasm.”_  she put the note back down.

He felt himself twitch as he read her words,  _“I can do that, what else?”_

 _“I’ll return the favor, but you won’t cum.  You’ll stop me and have me on my back again as you slide your cock into me slowly at first.  I’ll grab your ass and you’ll start to move faster and harder until it’s too much.  You’ll sit up and pull me in your lap so I can ride you hard.  I’m close and so are you, but you aren’t ready.  I’m on my stomach now as you enter from behind and one hand is between me and the bed rubbing my clit.”_ Y/N’s breath hitched as she pictured the scene, _“You fuck me hard into the mattress and my orgasm rips through me and I’ll scream out your name so it echos through the bunker.  You’re not far behind, shooting your hot cum inside….I want you to show me.  Bedroom in 5.”_  She tossed the notebook down with a thump and stood stretching with a groan, more from the feeling of her soaking core than muscle stiffness.

“You okay?” Dean snapped out of whatever he was looking at.

“Oh yeah, just need a break for a while,” she brushed him off.  She gave Sam’s shoulder a squeeze as she left the library, leaving him to read the details of what was to come.

Sam looked at the notebook again and shook his head, laughing quietly. By the time he finished reading her little scenario he was completely hard.  Leaning back he ran both of his hands through his hair with a large exhale.  Without a word to Dean he stood, heading quickly towards the room he shared with Y/N.  He was more than happy to fulfill everything in her note and then some.

Dean wasn’t stupid and shook his head, knowing his brother went to go mess around with Y/N.  He stood, deciding to take a break himself.  Heading towards the kitchen he stopped and took a look at the notebook he’d noticed them passing back and forth.  He laughed a bit, making a mental note to tease them about it later; but his chuckling stopped when he got to the last several notes, “Gross!” he tossed the notebook away and stalked to the kitchen for a beer. 


End file.
